Greenhouse
The greenhouseFeed Me's game description: Bite the environment and drag yourself through the green house is the name of the location where the game Feed Me takes place and where some parts of the game Super Feed Me take place. The different names of the levels correspond to different rooms in the greenhouse and what vegitation grows there (e.g. Tomato Nursery, Tulip Dome, Orange Orchard, etc.). Appearance The greenhouse from the outside appears as an enormous glass dome. Inside the greenhouse are various bugs, plants, platforms, as well as other objects. Platforms Inside the greenhouse are five different types of platforms: Dirt, moving, stone, mud, and conveyor belts. Dirt Dirt platforms are the most common platform in the game, being found in every level. They appear brown with alternating shades of wavy lines, and green grass on top. Dirt platforms can be gripped onto by the venus fly trap on any side. Dirt platform Feed Me.png|A dirt platform Moving Moving platfroms act exactly the same as dirt platforms, except they move. They are introduced on level 2. Their appearance is also identical to dirt platforms, but without the grass on top. Moving platforms move back and forth in a set direction, and are usually longer horizontally than vertically. The Venus Fly Trap can grab onto moving platforms and ride to areas that were previously unaccessible without the help of them. Moving_platform_Feed_Me.gif|A moving platform Moving platform sign.png|The sign introducing moving platforms Stone Stone platforms are a type of platform usually found vertically, in the form of walls. They appear as a series of gray blocks stacked together. Stone platforms cannot be gripped by the Venus Fly Trap. Feed Me Stone.png|A stone platform Mud Mud platforms are dirt platforms with a layer of mud on top of them. They are introduced in level 3. They appear the same as dirt platforms, but with light brown mud oozing off the top. When the the Venus Fly Trap grips mud to propel itself forward, the slippery mud will cause the Fly Trap to continue sliding in that direction further than normal. Mud platform Feed Me.png|A mud platform Mud introduction sign.png|The sign introducing mud Conveyor belts Conveyor belts are platforms that have a stationary center with rolling treads on the outside. They are introduced on level 5. They have a series of gray wheels sitting in a row surrounded by a gray tread. The wheels are constantly moving in one direction, causing the tread to rotate around them. If the Venus Fly Trap grips onto a conveyor belt, it will cause them to move in that direction. Conveyor belts can make it hard to traverse the level as they will sometimes be rolling in the opposite direction that the player needs to go. Treadmill_platform_Feed_Me.png|A conveyor belt Conveyor belts sign.png|The sign introducing conveyor belts Vegetation See also: Hazards (Feed Me) There is a large variety of vegitation found in the greenhouse. Most of it (excluding the hazards) are purely cosmetic scenery, and cannot be interacted with. PlumTree.png|A plum tree Feed Me blue flowers.png|Blue flowers Feed Me tree4.png|A tree Feed Me tree3.png|A tree Feed Me plant3.png |A small plant Feed Me sunflower2.png|A sunflower Feed Me sunflower.png|A sunflower Feed Me cactus3.png|A bulbous cactus Feed Me cactus.png|A cactus Feed Me cactus2.png|A cactus Feed Me orange plant.png|An orange plant Feed Me flower2.png|A purple flower Feed Me flower.png|A tall purple flower Feed Me brush.png|A small tuft of brush Feed Me tree.png|A thin tree Feed Me tree2.png|A tall thin tree Feed Me plant2.png|A blue plant Feed Me plant.png|A purple plant Feed Me bush2.png|A bush Feed Me bush.png|A bush Feed Me beet2.png|A beet Feed Me beet.png|A taller beet Feed Me carrot.png|A carrot Feed Me carrot2.png|A small carrot Feed Me mushroom2.png|A mushroom Feed Me mushroom.png|A small mushroom Feed Me orange tree.png|An orange tree Bugs Main Article: Bugs (Feed Me) There are many different types of bugs that inhabit the greenhouse. Gallery Capture feed.jpg|The Venus Fly Trap breaking out of the greenhouse in the Nitrome 2.0 skin Plume.PNG|The inside of the greenhouse, as shown in the Super Feed Me trailer Super Feed Me Cameos.png|Two cameos found in the greenhouse in the Super Feed Me trailer Trivia * The greenhouse shares some similarities with Aperture Science Laboratories from the Portal videogame series. In both locations, the player is trying to escape, with many hazards in their path and finally making it to the outside world. *The greenhouse is possibly based off of the Eden Project, a group of dome-shaped structures that house many varieties of plants. It also has hexagon-shaped, transparent glass, almost exactly the same as the glass of the greenhouse. Notes Category:Feed Me series Category:Locations